


Wooden Limbs

by roenixph0enix



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Dolls, Fiction, Gore, Mannequin, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Plot Twist, first story!, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roenixph0enix/pseuds/roenixph0enix
Summary: A girl with a passion for fashion wakes up to a rather quiet house. Assuming her parents had left for work, she began her day. Little did she know there was a surprise waiting for her in the hallway.





	Wooden Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first ever scary story or anything, but I haven’t published them anywhere or anything(??) This one is actually quite tame compared to the detail I tend to put into the stories I write. I tried to write it in a different way than I normally do(which will be proven by some other stories I’ll inevitably post on here). I hope you enjoy, and please comment what you think! Also, I’m hoping the formatting won’t be too weird,, This originally was on a word document, and then a google doc, then a notes document on my phone, and now here.

I had always had a love for fashion and the want to create my own clothing, so my parents decided to get me a mannequin to pose and put my creations upon. It used to reside in the corner of my room, next to my closet, and it held a pose of its arms resting at its sides unless I moved it into a different position. This wooden object was very helpful in my journey to create the perfect pieces of clothing, as I could put whatever I made on it in any way I wanted, and it could never say, “Oh! You’re becoming too much. Get these rags off me at once!”  


One morning, I woke up to find that my parents had already left for work. This was unusual, considering they had not left early to their jobs in several months. I did not think much of it, as I was becoming tired of calling out, “Mom!” and, “Dad!” repeatedly. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, pouring in the milk and grabbing a spoon after the cereal was dumped into the ceramic food container. As I sat at the dining table, I heard a sound- something that sounded like two things creaking and scraping against each other -coming down the hallway. Whenever I hear something suspicious, I fall still and quiet so as to be able to hear whatever was going on. It seemed to be going down the hall, then back up in a small amount of space.  


The sound was beginning to disturb me more than before, as no one else should have been home. I finished my cereal as quickly and as quietly as possible before putting the bowl carefully in the sink and pulling a frying pan out of the cabinet beside it. I slowly turned around to find not a human but my mannequin pacing slowly in front of my door. It has no eyes, but it does have ears, so it would have be able to hear me if I was not quiet in that moment.  


My heart raced as I watched the wooden figure continue its pacing. It appeared like it was waiting for me to leave so it could do things to me. I had always wondered why it would be in a position I did not put it in on some mornings I would wake up. Sentience I did not expect, but surprise was not something I felt in that moment.  


‘What should I do?’ I internally questioned myself, feeling my hands become sweaty as I held the handle of the cooking item. ‘How do I combat this?’ I thought of what I had available to me- knives, pans, pots… Pots and pans! I realized I could make sound in certain places to draw the creature to that spot so I could get past it, the television and the utensils in the kitchen being my best bet for help.  


I grabbed some pots and pans(which stacked quite well), plus a kitchen timer before I snuck into the living room and turned on the television to a loud setting. This alerted the wooden beast, giving me time to run a different direction as it made its way to the sound. When it came to the TV, I ran down the hall(which luckily had a carpeted floor) and into my parents’ room, which had a window that led outside and a lockable door.  


I locked the door quietly and carefully behind me before I turned around… and saw both my parents on their bed with their limbs replaced with mannequin counterparts. They were long gone, as if they had been there for a long time. They did leave the door open after they bid me a good night, so that is probably how the mannequin got out, followed their voices down the hall, and struck right then and there. But how is it possible that there were more wooden parts lying around? I do not know.  


The sight horrified me, but I did not let it make me carelessly drop the items I had, so instead I put them softly on the carpet floor and grabbed the phone. I dialed the police and hastily told them not to have their sirens on for the sake of everyone in the house. They complied.  


Until they arrived, I sat on the floor next to my parents’ bed, trying not to let the tidal wave of emotions that came out to take over me. Soon, I heard the soft sound of car tires pulling into the driveway, and then the police were able to easily access the inside of the house due to the door being found unlocked. There was some commotion outside my parents’ door before the distinct sound of handcuffs being put on could be heard.  


I unlocked the door to allow the officers access to the deceased members of the household, finally letting tears leave my eyes as I was able to leave to my room. I checked around one last time to see if I needed to take anything with me to stay the night at the police station, finding that my mannequin was in the closet the whole time.


End file.
